Survivor Story:: Audrey Bristol
by Kaiden Shiba
Summary: Her mother died of cancer a week before the cure came out. her father was infected then almost killed her. Her little brother, was killed by their father. Her boyfriend was eaten alive in front of her. All these people. All the pain might be for nothing.
1. Prologue

**She drove pass a sign that read "Hoston Texas. Population 2,144,509" The number had been crossed out and a big zero was written in its place.**

_"We should go to the movies this weekend," An older teen said._

_"Too bad the superman, Batman movie doesn't come out till the summer." The other girl shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. "Thats the only movie I want to see" She said against the idea._

_"Ah come on, the new Twilight movie is out and I wanna see it" The girl began to beg. "Please???"_

_There was a sigh._

**Three years later...**

A motorcycle sped down the road of what remained of a busy city. What was left was just a broken up city with plants everywhere. Cars were left on the streets as the traffic lights were blinking green. The driver slid to a stop at one four way stop due to a red light.

Her helmet was a jet black with neon blue flames across the side, barely allowing her blond hair to fall out of it. The dark red bike had its own blame flame on the front. Her leather boot was placed on the street ground with the engine still running and a backpack over her shoulder. Her camouflage pants weren't need in the city or at least not for another few years. The smooth leather jacket was zipped at the bottom while open at the top letting her dark red shirt show and her necklace hang out for a moment.

"These lights seriously need to be fixed cause every time I come here, they're red" She commented as if someone was on a bike next to her.

She glanced from side to side before the light changed and she sped down the street, full speed.

_"Dad, where we going?" She asked, her red hair was short and barely touched her shoulder._

_Her pure white haired father began to load up his car, placing several items inside the back of the van. "Dad" She repeated and dropped her book bag on the ground as her blue eyes narrowed._

_"We're going to Tokyo for a while." He answered without looking at her._

_She opened her mouth, words not forming. "But my graduation is this weekend, the band is playin' and everything. I can't just pack up and leave." Her mouth was still open as tears could fall at any moment._

_"Tomorrow morning." He said calmly without showing any feelings and packed another bag._

_"What about my graduation and the pets and the house. The wheat won't grow if nobody is taking care of it, leavin' isn't something we can just do." She almost yelled, holding herself back._

_"We're taking a boat so the pets can come. No one is going to be inside our home till we get back." He said starting to sound crazy._

She kept driving alone even when she got outside the city, she just kept driving. She pulled a small radio out of her jacket and flipped the switch, her blue eyes left the road for only a second.

Her finger twitched, flipping the stations. "At mid day when the sun is the highest in the sky. You are not alone-" "I know I ain't alone but I ain't about to go see the dude who caused all this shit." She said to herself.

"Welcome to my music. Lets play some happy music" A young man said over the radio before Move Along by The All-American Rejects began to play.

She pulled onto a dirt road with the sign "Bristol Farm" above. Her speed began to drop as she pasted the remains of a farm. The only thing that was growing now was weeds, making the 50 arcs around them look like only dust.

The bike stopped and she slowly took it inside the barn where a few bikes and cars sat waiting for someone to drive. Most had a cover over them, protecting them from the outside world. She pulled out a hand gun then slowly removed the covers of each car and replaced them after checking. From there she looked around the room then finally triple locked the door and went to the house.

Her gun was placed in the back of her pants under her jacket. The headphones in her helmet still played music until she turned it off and removed her helmet. Her blue eyes shot around the area as she got closer to the house. When her hand touched the metal doorknob she still seemed worried.

Then the metal door opened and she flipped on the switch that lite up the house.

Nothing.

She let out a sigh of relief then closed the door and opened the blinds. The home was spotless with a warmness to it. The front was a basic kitchen, only light-used wood and a black frig along with a few little roosters thrown to brighten it up with the checked red. The living room was more modern, the arm chairs and coach were black leather while a big screen tv sat between the small table and the wall. It was surrounded by dvds, games, and several different gaming systems.

She went over to the back wall where two windows were and opened the blinds to look at a few dogs in the backyard. They all jumped up when they saw the door open. The backyard was large, nice and surprisingly green unlike the rest of the area as it was protected by a wooden fence around it. A smaller fence separated a small spot for carrots and other vegetables to grow.

She went up stairs to the attic where a computer and a pair of ferrets were running around in her cage.

"I'm Audrey Bristol and the last person in Houston Texas. Possibly the last person in Texas and one of four known people currently alive in the world." She let her small dog Ichigo jump up on her lap.

"I'm 20, almost 21 years old. A blond, pure American. My great-great-something came over on the Mayflower then finally went to Texas when he started this farm. I think his grandfather came from Germany."

"I live with my six dogs, two ferret and a very fat cat" A smile was forced out as she continued, "so I can't exactly go and see the dude in New York. Its a good day or two drive there and I'd hang there for a day then leave. But thats only if I can get there, I'm mine where I am even if I'm alone." Her smile dropped and she looked away at the back window that had been open.

"My dad set this whole place up for us before taking my two brothers and me to Japan. It was fine there but once they were infected, we ran into a problem. So about a year later we were rushed into leaving, then my dad got infected. He didn't die and we couldn't kill him. A few months later we were final able to get off Japan then go to Cal." She paused and her mouth moved without words.

"Since my brother was in the air force, we were able to steal a plane and take it back home. Within the next year my younger brother was killed and my older brother left for the dude in New York. He said that he'd be on the radio so I could hear him but that was five months ago."

She smiled, "Anyways, here I am, on the farm that my family has been running since like the 1600's. My mom would kill- would be unhappy if there wasn't someone to take care of the farm. So thats my story, I say it the first of every month and record this so I don't go crazy. Or maybe its so that if I get killed that someone could come and take over this farm for me." She looked at the camera with teary eyes then wiped it away. "And one day say when all this is over, someone might sit down and watch this. See how the last person in Texas lived, how she went from some crazy teenager about to graduate and go to a top college in Washington to a girl with a bike and a gun."

It took her a few minutes and a whining dog before she said good bye and turned off the computer.

She took a book out of her bag then put a leash on the two ferrets before going outside and sitting down on the fold out chair.

The younger red Alaskan Malamute ran over to her with a stick. She took it then tossed it and opened the book to read. The dog began to playfully fight over it with another dog.

She leaned against a locker, her blue eyes weren't anywhere till a young man of her age came over and kissed her on the lips. "Thomas?" She said looking at him surprised but a light blush across her face.

"Audrey?" He repeated with a smirk. His brown hair was short and spiked up with a few streaks of blond. His hazel eyes had to her lost, unable to look away.

"I'm leaving soon and I won't be back till next year or so." She said quietly, remaining calm.

He ran his hand down to the back of her neck. "Well then, don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere as long as you come back then I'll still be here." He said calmly.

"Heres a band I've gotten into, they're not that big and I don't think they ever got big but they rock. This is Voices by Saosin." He said and put the cd in, letting it play as it played on her stereo outside.

She sat out in the sun for the rest of the day and read her book, Prey by Michael Crichton. The dogs played in the grass, rolling on their backs with their tongues out while the oldest dog sat at her side. The two ferrets wondered around, chewing on some grass every once in a while.

When she looked up from her book at the sky she could see that it was getting dark, her watch said 5 pm.

It was then that she took the dogs inside and upstairs to a room set up for them. The cat was already there, sitting in the window until it was closed by a metal cover and locked. The ferrets were placed in a cage they shared in the room. She went back outside and cleaned up after the pet, watered the plants in back before pouring anti-oder liquid over the grass. Then the windows were locked with a piece of metal over.

She petted the older collie, the only pet outside of the room.

"What are we going to do, Blue?" She asked the dog before it licked her hand.

"You wanna go to the port tomorrow?"

She looked at the dog and for a moment there was no response then the dog began to wag its tail. "Maybe we'll go, I've been wanting to go out there this month."

She took a small bowl of rice with some carrots and green beans up stairs as the dog followed before they went into the pets room.

There was no sound, when one of the dogs looked up she just patted it on the head then stroked its fur.

"Its alright, nothin' is gonna come here. Nothin' ever comes here" She told them.


	2. Paralyzed

One of her watches began to beep and she slowly woke up. It was 5 am and the sun had been up for an hour already. Her dogs slept around her, each laid against her skin.

The young red furred dog looked at her before jumping up to lick her on the lips. A smile came.

"I'm up, I'm up" She said.

She turned on the radio beside the bed.

"Good mornin' folks. I'm Jess D'Amore and tonight I'm going to kill myself." He said over the radio, stumbling over the last words.

She shot up in bed and the dogs looked up at her. "Did he just say that?"

"No way"

"So I have this whole system set up to light the city of Houston on fire. Every single building will blow up along with all the secret hiding spots. If anyone is out there, then I highly recommend getting the hell out of here. Theres a guy in New York, go to him. Someone has to press the big red button and thats me."

"I'm sorry dudes but you're going to hang out in the basement for the time, I have to save this crazy man before he blows up the city." She said and ran downstairs as fast as she could with the dogs following. She pulled out the yellow pages, hoping that it the big book lived up to its name.

"Radio stations, radio stations." She looked at the dog, "I bet he runs the radio station his dad ran."

The two wolf like dogs barked, "Not that far away, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She put on some black pants with gray thermal over a black tank top and a thick black jacket over. It was her own military-fighting-safety outfit.

She set them up in the basement, since it was sound proof, they wouldn't be heard. She would spray the place in some scentless stuff she found a while back. They were set up with blankets, pillows, some toys. The basement was made for a lock down. A handful of traps were set up as back up in case something had decided to check out the house.

The only pet not inside was the one trained for hunting. Balto. He wagged his tail as if they were going for a walk, for old times sake.

She packed up the last item and luckily for her it was only 7 am. She had plenty of time.

The last item was a handgun

_"They're everywhere!" A shotgun fired as the younger officer yelled. The door closed with a loud bolt. The complete room nearly went black at that moment with all ten of them huddled together._

_"It went airborne! Cover your mouths" The older officer yelled and slammed the door. _

_She pulled up her shirt to cover her mouth and nose. "If its airborne then doesn't that mean we've all caught it?" She asked, the group had gathered together within the past year. The one who had spoken was the newest member. A 19 year old who had grown up across the street from the younger officer._

_It was then that the gun was pointed at her._

_She put her hands up "It went airborne a little over a year ago! If me or anyone else here had caught it then they'd already be attacking us!" She yelled back with a duh tone._

_He flicked the trigger back with the gun still pointed at her. There a wicked smile across his lips. _

_The other officer put his hand on his father's shoulder, "Why kill her? Audrey's young, she strong, she could be of some help to us" He said in the girl's defense. _

_He sighed. _

_"Fine" The gun moved from her face just like that. _

_Then the back door began to bang. Something was getting in. _

_"Turn off the lights, now" He ordered them._

_A few steps could be heard along with a long scream. _

_Her back met with another's and she froze right there. _

_"Someone turn on a light" A woman asked. _

_The light flashed on the remains of the older officer, his body had chunks missing as the infected person continued to chew off the neck. _

_The younger officer covered her mouth. He took a step back and continued, slowly with her close to him. She felt like she had just been kidnapped. His hand slid up the wall, slowly touching a switch, and with that the roof of the room slid up, blinding the infected before burning them. _

_She closed her eyes and looked away. _

_Ten had dropped to four, just like that._

The gun in her hand was a simple standard handgun for the police. Polished black, she wasn't planning on using it but knew she'd have to at some point.

"I probably won't run into anything so what do I have to worry?"

Balto was the first to the door then she headed out as she sprayed some stuff out the door. The full house was still on lock down and this was the first time she was outside.

"Come on Balto, we'll take your favorite" She ran her finger through the dust on the old truck as she walked past it. Old finger lines had been left in the past then covered by a soft coat of dust.

She just continued past it to the barn.

The car was under covered and removed from the barn like a toy being removed from its package for the first time since it had been bought. The sliver Zap-X SUV was clean with a, almost natural shine to it. She opened the door and let Balto jump in first so he could take his seat beside her.

There was a doggy seat belt set up for him, he tucked his nose under part of it and she strapped him in the rest of it. Then she got in, key in, engine started, seatbelt, then with a light adjustment of the mirror she slowly began to drive off. She pour the smell-less stuff on the ground as she drove, then at the end of the dirt road she poured the rest of the bottle.

Balto looked back, "They'll be fine. We'll be back tomorrow," She stroked the dog's head.

"Don't worry so much" She said, looking at the map.


	3. Seconds to None

She didn't like this.

The area was a suburb in the center of the city, the backyards were tiny and close to the building, just a walk away from the busy city.

"How can anyone live here? Its so close to the city, they probably can't get much sleep during the night." She commented, Balto just barked in response, agreeing.

The car stopped and she got out. Stopping to look around for a moment. Balto followed her, climb out her side of the car.

Glancing at one of the houses, she thought for a moment that she had seen someone. That wasn't a good thing. Usually that meant there were infected people nearby. But when she glanced back, there was no one.

She attached the car key to her pants' belt loops. Slowly, they began towards the house, she stopped, glancing at the driveway. Unlike most, the driveway didn't have grass growing through the concrete. The old red trunk wasn't rusty or show any signs that time had pasted it. It still looked like it had just been pulled out of the box even though it was years old. At least 50 by a rough guess of her own.

The house was the same, didn't show any signs that no one had been there for years unlike the other homes she'd been to. Even the nicest houses had long grass with vines growing up the side and into the sliding.

It was clear at this point to her that someone had been there.

So of course she knocked before entering.

No answer so she took a step back before kicking the door down. The dog barked several times.

"Shhh" she told him with a flat hand.

She pulled out the gun and pointed it forward with both hands gripping it. Her hands lightly shook till she realized it and tightened her grip. The gun shot around the room.

The only light came from the open door and it barely lite the room. She took a few more steps into the room. "Jess! Jess! If you're in here, come out! I-I'm uninfected and I-I've heard you on the radio" She paused.

"Please don't blow up the city! I know it can be hard being alone" She said quietly and lowered gun as she went down the hallway. The tan carpet looked like it had been cleaned recently. There wasn't dust on the pictures that hung on the wall, the shelves were clean of dust as well. It was surprisingly clean, nice. It somehow reminded her of her own home.

She pushed open the last door open in the hallway. It looked like the room of a young girl. It was pink. Stuffed animals were all over.

The gun was at her side at this point, she didn't even think she'd use it.

Balto started to growl.

She looked down at the dog then back up.

"Back down Balto!" She yelled at the infected person who jumped at her.

She dropped to the ground. Her eyes closed. The gun fired.

Balto growled as she opened her eyes to the dead body on top of her. She backed away and the body fell, the head crashed to the floor with a bang.

She was unable to stand up as she just stared at the body.

_His body. The body of the police officer who had risked his life for hers was laying on the floor as it was being eaten. A dead moan escaped his body. She slowly entered the room, holding up the pair of guns. One turned, something dropped from his mouth and the guns fired. _

"Oh god" She covered her mouth before running out of the room and into the bathroom. It had only been luck that she had found the room so easily.

Her breakfast came up and out like that. "Fuck" She said after a few minutes, still sitting by the toilet with Balto next to her. He licked her cheek and she patted his head.

"I don't think he's here" She said with some trouble. She took some of the toilet paper and wiped her mouth before flushing the toilet.

It took a moment before she could get up.

She slowly walked out of the room then downstairs. Before leaving, she had to at least check this one last time.

The basement wasn't as normal as the first floor had been. The walls had sliding sliver walls while the carpet was black. A small office was in a nearby room. It was where the station had been broadcasting. It was all set up. Looking around, this was the only room where nothing seemed to have been touched.

Running her finger down the radio panel she was able to pick up the dust on it.

She stopped and turned on her hand held radio.

His station was still playing some Seether song.

"Damn"

Balto sniffed around, but didn't find anything either.

She left the office and closed the door to look out the window. The window was surprisingly cold and she rested her head against it. Her breathe showed on the window.

She sighed.

Looking down she saw words on the window. Or at least it looked like words. She blew on the window, each word showed up, just like that.

**If u're reading this then u shouldn't be. Go to South Washington Avenue. Then to go the last house on the block. **

When she breathed more she found a map, she smiled and followed with her finger before it disappeared.

"Found him" She said with a smirk.

Looking down at her shirt she noticed the blood and pulled it off as she walked out the front door. She at least cared enough to place the door back in its spot.

The clothes were thrown in the back of the car and she quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black turtle neck over. For once she was glad she had put an emergency bag in all the cars. She washed off her hands with some liquid then got in her car to take off.

They were all set to go in two minutes.

It was different this time around. They only had a few hours before night fall...


	4. MakeDamnSure

The car drive had been long.

Non stop, full speed.

She didn't usually drive this much mostly because then she'd have to stop and actually pump for gas or fill up the tank. It was harder then it had been when she'd just go to the gas station and pay a few bucks for it to be filled.

It was different for her.

The sun would set in an hour. If she didn't get out soon then something would happened. If he wasn't there then she might not be able to get out in time.

It'd take a minute then she'd have to hook up the ramp to put the motorcycle in the back. Otherwise theres the carrying case that could be attached to this car. That might be the easiest way. All the dogs would fit without freaking out. She could then put the ferret cage, some ammo, the knife and maybe some food along with the motorcycle.

Still...it'd be a lot of work to do in 5-10 minutes. 20 if she was lucky.

Obviously, this time they were at a radio station. There was a large radio tower over the small building. It was pretty empty all around it.

The road there had barely been covered.

Balto barked and she patted him before pushing the door

She pushed the metal door open, just enough for her and Balto to get in before it closed on its own. Her eyes went to him, his face was in his hands, as he cried quietly.

"Jess" She barely said.

He wasn't exactly what she had expected. He was skinny, his body was thin, he was weak. His hair was long and messy, the brown hair was darker because of the dirt that was included in it. She couldn't even see his eyes. His clothes didn't look like they had been changed. They were a pair of dirty, ripped blue jeans with some blood spots. The red shirt was in a similar state as were his sneakers.

Balto began towards him but she put her hand out to stop him. "Stay" She ordered, the dog behaved and stood still.

Her hand reached out for him, "Jess" she said.

Just when her finger was about to touch him, he whacked it away.

"I know you're not real so just, just disappear like all the others."

She took a few steps away from him. "I'm a real person, I won't disappear, I swear." She said quietly.

He got up only to pushed her to the floor.

"There isn't anyone alive! They're all fucking dead!" He yelled.

She rubbed the back of her arm, the metal floor wasn't the easiest thing to fall on. "Theres the guy in New York and a whole town full of people in Virginia! You just gotta get out and see for yourself!" She yelled back, getting up.

There was at least a foot difference between the two. They just stood there, glaring, the dog went to attack him and pulled his collar back without her eyes leaving his.

He looked away, holding his head. "Just go away, get away from here with the others. I know I'm alone."

"There isn't anyone, anywhere" He continued quietly.

Balto growled at him, then she smirked. "Get him, Balto."

The dog quickly jumped at him, his teeth digging into his skin. He was forced to the ground that moment by the dog as it slowly bit through the jacket.. She looked at him, then smiled and offered a hand to pull him up.

* * *

**I think that Robert says that in the movie or something cause I love that line "There isn't anyone alive! They're all fucking dead!" This is my first comment on this story so to whoever is reading this, waves thanks for reading and please review. I love this story, its something that I've put a lot of time and research into. The main character is one of my favorites.  
Anyways, I saw the movie like two months ago. I've seen it twice and its great. It kind of drags on in the begonning but after that its great. I really like the little boy for soe reason. Hes just cool for a kid. lol. I have a lot of plans for this and as long as people are at least clicking on this then it'll be updated daily otherwise it'll drop to twice a week then once a month and so on.  
-Alex  
ps I don't own "I am Legend" the movie or the book.  
**


	5. Call to Arms

"So where have you been?" He asked, glancing at her every few seconds to make sure that she was actually there. That he hadn't made it up.

"In a cave" She answered.

He didn't catch the joke and she sighed.

"I live on a farm, I usually only leave once a month maybe twice."

"Alone?"

"With my pets."

"Been alone for a while?" He asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Not long, my brother left a year ago. I don't think I was ever completely alone." Her eyes drifted to him, "It must have been hard for you."

He gave her a surprised look before relaxing back in the couch, "I had a hamster, it died two years ago. Back then I'd get visitors and do interviews. Everything kind of happened at once. Ya know, I just got to thinking about it and slowly built the bomb."

"How dangerous is it?" She asked with a light stumble of her words.

"Its something that Hitler would've loved" He explained.

She didn't look at him, she didn't want to know that he had built something so dangerous.

"Are you going to go to Virginia?" He asked.

"Nope, someone has to take care of the farm. In a week or so, it'll be summer and I'm gonna plant some stuff to grow. Hopefully the farm will be as big as it was. We used to sell to a lot of food and cotton, I think that if I really start growing stuff then I can take it up to Virgina. All the crop stuff is still here so it'd only need a little updating. Then we could get a really big truck and transport it that way."

He just looked at her for a moment as she looked back. Going over her words again in her head she realized what she had done. "Of course you don't have to help. If you want, I can go back to my family and I'll never bother you again." She said quickly with a faint blush.

He looked at her, like he was frozen and the words were coming to him behind their actual speed.

She just turned and took a few steps away from him then reached for the doorknob. "I guess I should be going" She said without looking back at him as Balto looked up from his spot on the couch.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her back. "If you want help, then you got it. I'll help you with anything. Just don't leave me alone again." His arms tightened around her. "Please"

She looked up at him, surprised. "It is night, if I go back now then they'll find me."

"Thank you" He whispered into her ear. She blushed and pulled away.

"Well uhhh just keep your hands to yourself." She said nervously, it was the first time in years she had felt someone...like that against her.

He faintly blushed, "Sorry, the whole human contact thing is new to me."

They both sat down on the couch across from each other, just talking at first. They'd laugh and continue as if nothing was going on outside...As if they were just classmates or old friends... Like things were suppose to be...

* * *

**Name-** Audrey Bristol

**Birthday-** June 2, 1991

**Eye color-** blue

**Hair color-** blond

**Birthplace-** St. Louis, Missouri

**Hometown-** Hoston, Texas

** Mother-** Cher Bristol, died of cancer in 2008, writer**  
**

** Father-** John Bristol, infected

**Younger brother-** Adam, born in 1998, killed in Japan, his body was brought back to Texas and buried next to his mother.

**Older brother**- John/Josh/JJ, 1989, unknown, Airplane designer. He was born in Seattle, Washington.

**Older sister-** Ava, 1980, location is unknown,

**Plans before the infected-** To become a reporter and travel the world.

**Current Plans-** Restore the farm then find a plane to transport the crops to different areas in need while reporting what is going on everywhere and possibly getting a list of those still alive and looking for family.


	6. Photograph

"Audrey, wake up" Her brother said as he gently shook her. She slowly woke up in the middle of the fields with Balto licking her lips while his tail wagged.

"Where am I" She said sleepily as she pat the dog on the head with a sleepy smile.

"You fell asleep in the middle of the field last night, we were looking all over for you." He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. His dark black hair was short but still came with bangs that he gelled up and messy with bits of bright blue and white. The violet eyes of his seemed brighter to her as if he were happier then he had ever been. He wore simple jeans and a tight blue shirt. His ice like tattoo showed more then usual.

"Oh yeah," She rubbed the back of her head. The white tank top she wore wasn't what she had put on that morning, like the light jean shorts...For some reason it just felt off to be wearing the two. She rested her head against him as the world slowly began to spin less. "I'm sorry, I just have a bad headache. I'm kind of dizzy." She said when she looked up at him.

He just gave her an understand smile before taking her hand, "Come on silly, a good run will help clear your head" he said before taking off slowly with her behind.

"What? I think you got it all wrong" She yelled at him, barely keeping up.

"I can't hear you" He joked and pulled her closer.

She glared at him.

Next thing he knew, she was ahead of him with a smug grin across her face. "See ya bro!" She waved and continued off ahead.

Balto barked as he raced with them through the fields.

Nearby a dozen cars could be heard along with some motorcrosse bikes racing, a few people were even cheering them on. Across the field, their neighbors next door were outside in their above ground pool. The young kids were screaming and playing. Up ahead, their father was outside working on the tractor as he laid underneath with grease on his white shirt.

She placed her hand on the door frame as she tried to catch her breath.

"When did you get so fast?" Her brother asked as he tried to catch his own breath.

She weakly shrugged.

"Come on, Ava and Adam made some lemonade earlier while you were sleeping." He paused, "And that'll help." He opened the door and she playfully pushed herself in first before him with a grin.

"Audrey!" The blond hair-hazel eyed boy smiled brightly before jumping from his seat to run over to his siblings.

"Adam" She said and gave him a bone crushing hug. The 11 year old boy held his breath, trying to keep his ribs in tack.

"If you give him a hug that tight then he'll be back in the hospital" Their mother said.

She looked at the woman before her and was completely speechless.

The long pure black hair was unmatchable by anyone, the solid black that was tied back with the baby blue ribbon held it together and kept her unwanted bangs out of her face. While the violet eyes that were copied by her older brother said what a mother's eyes could only say. The light blue sun dress was something that she remembered well. It had been a gift from her siblings and her to their mother for her birthday...She knew it because her older sister had sewn all three of their names into it when she was only five years old.

"Sis, can you put me down" Adam asked.

She looked down and barely smiled before setting him down. "Sorry got distracted"

When she looked back up at their mother she could see as the woman slowly began to disappear before her eyes.

"No, don't leave" She called out and quickly went for her hand only to grab the air...Then when she turned, she saw her older brother leaning against the counter as blood was spilled across the wood floors. When her blue eyes shot up to him and back down the blood was only juice as the bottle laid on the floor.

He held a gun tightly in his hand as he watched outside.

The darkness of the world was different from what she had just seen.

"Wait Josh! Dad is out there!" She yelled at him.

"God damnit" He said with a sigh and a deadly glare. "I already told you that dad would never attack us and so that isn't fucking him"

Just then the window shattered and bullets fired.

* * *

Jess was sitting on the corner of the couch, softly stroking her hair as she slept. Balto laid in front of her on the floor.

She blinked a few times and he pulled away quickly. Her blue eyes slowly opened to look around the room. At first she didn't remember where she was, but when she saw him a few feet away, she knew what had happened... She had raced across the city to stop him from killing himself. It hadn't been the smoothest or the fastest but it had been something...

He watched her as she sat up then stretched her arms in the air like a cat. "I have to go back home. I got dogs to feed, ferrets to take care of and a cat that doesn't like being locking up with the dogs."

"Why don't you just bring them back here?" He asked not really wanting to be alone again.

She smiled combed through her hair with her fingers before stealing a rubber band from her wrist and pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Sorry but your house isn't exactly made for pets, its not big enough and its my home. I'm suppose to be there to take care of the farm." She said as the dog jumped up with his tail wagging.

"We can fix this place up..."

She gave him a small smile, "I can't do that. I'll come back next week, I promise." She turned to leave and he grabbed her wrist.

"Please," He begged with puppy dog eyes.

She slowly pulled away from his hold, "I'll be back next week. If I come back sooner then they might find us. I swear that I will come back here next week."

He let out a quiet sigh, "Okay" a forced smile showed on his lips. "Drive careful" He said before she headed out the door with nothing but a wave as Balto followed.

* * *

"By meeting him, does it mean something? Is it a sign that I'm suppose to marry him? That we're suppose to have kids together?" She stood up to quickly pace back and forth in front of the computer as the dogs watched. Aleu and Balto were playing tug-a-war with a blue and white rope.

"There probably isn't any priests left alive in the world so we'd never get married. Instead we'd just start popping babies," she stopped pacing to complete the sentence. "Bring back the population, one kid a year. In ten years the population would be up ten maybe twelve people."

She walked over to the wall to bang her head against it...

* * *

"This is great" Jess said as he laid on the couch.

"Shes beautiful, we can get married and move in together, then we can have a family together. We'd never be alone again." He said happily with his hands behind his head. "Shes the best girl in the world and I'm the lucky guy to be stuck with her." He smirked, "I wonder how long this'll take."

He sighed. It wasn't one of those "Oh no" sighs, it was one of those "Oh yes!" Sighs.

"Of course" he closed his eyes. "It wouldn't work, shes way too good for me..." He laid there for a few minutes, just thinking about it. It wasn't the safest place for a kid to grow up, her farm sounded much better. Along with the fact that he had been living off spam and other odd food for the past 3 years.

That was when an idea came to mind and he smiled.

"This is going to be a great year for me..."

* * *

**So basically, i'm just trying to stay ahead of everyone else writing stories about "I am Legend." That way i'm always at top. And that feels cool. (lol i'm soo sad) not to be mean to the other authors but I've written up to the 8th chapter (it does not mean you don't have to review till the 8th chapter cause if i don't get reviews i tend to forget about the story) I think of this story and i'm just kind of stuck with the scenes in chapter 9 and everything after that is pretty juicy (its definitely worth reading I'd say). Usually I try to keep my story updated every 3 days to stay in the top 20 that appear when its open but I am 15 years old and dealing with a lot of stuff. (my friend thinks she can have what ever she wants which includes the guy i like. So i have to talk to him, but shes always there...Not just that but my grades are going down and i still haven't turn in my classes for next year) lotta work**

**anyways, good mood, top 2, please review (oh yeah!) **

**Please review! I love reviews! It means that I'm doing this right and that people want more or at least care enough to say something...yeah I hope you guys like Jess btw cause he'll be in the story for a while... and he's going to make a huge impact like the moon crashing into the earth! evil laugh no-no nothing THAT bad just two things...and i'm not talking about what'll happen in chapter 10. **


	7. Only One

The car went speeding down the dirt road...It was starting to become a daily thing for the roads of Houston...

She was laid out in the backyard...Today had been decided the moment she got back.

Relax.

Lazy Day.

The pets were happily outside as she laid out on a foldout lawn chair.

"After these two days, a lazy day is just what we needed, huh boys?" She asked the dogs, London and Ichigo barked in response. Blue got up from his spot, looking around as if hearing something she wasn't.

"What is it?" She said quietly and went inside. The gun was in a nightstand under a lamp, she was careful to be smooth and quick but still quiet. Slowly she advanced to the kitchen and ducked so she could just see over the counter. She held it pointed at the door while a few of the dogs followed inside.

She took a final advancement to allow herself to looked out the front window only to see a red jagar sitting in the front of the house. Jess was leaning against the car in a black and blue suit. His amber hair was smoothed back and his face was clean of hair unlike last time she saw him. He looked like a completely different person.

She opened the kitchen window to lean out and with a light wave, she asked the most obvious question; "What are you doing here?"

"I tracked you down. How about a thank you dinner or something?"

She looked at her large t shirt and jean shorts...not exactly dinner clothes.

"Sure, wanna wait inside for me to get ready?"

"Okay then" He said with a smile as he tossed the keys up in the air and caught them before going inside. It was different to be somewhere that had pets, somewhere that had been busy with people before this. He could image what it had been like, it was easy to picture like a tv show.

All them sitting together to have dinner. The older son playing football and the family going to see him play. Maybe a few high school parties happened here but nothing out of control.

While at his house it had almost always just been him and his dad. Unless one of them had a friend over, it was quiet. He always seemed to be home alone, like he didn't have family.

She had gone up stairs, he didn't exactly remember what she said before. He had just remembered the smile and the "yes." Did he have to remember anything else?

What would she wear? Jeans? Army clothes in case they were attacked? He had only fought a few infected before, she might have fought 20 or more.

He could see her walking down those stairs in a pink or some brightly colored dress. Sleeveless of course for prom and her hair up in a careful bun. With a football star on her arm, taking her there in a stretch limo that he paid for with his friends.

"Sorry, I'll just put the dogs in the basement then we can go, kay?"

She was stunning. The thin strapped red dress wasn't exactly what he had expected but it was perfect. Her hair was up in a clip as a black leather jacket was cover. It seemed almost casual, the dress hugged her chest, her stomach then was loose down to a few inches below her knees. She only had a touch of make up on and it seemed to do the trick but definitely not required.

She raised an eye brow since he was just staring at her, "Hey Jess."

"Oh yeah, if you want I can just put them in the basement or something for you." He offered some help and went to get the door to let them in.

She lightly smiled, "Sure, the door is right there. I have to put the ferrets in their cage anyways."

The two ferrets were laying together in a cozy little ferret bed, she picked up the bed and took it into the basement without disturbing them too much. The dogs happily followed, almost knocking him down.

"Gees you got a lot of dogs, I thought you might have two more or maybe three."

She smiled and closed the door then the windows. "Actually I used to have more but" she shrugged, "You know."

He gave her a weak smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, it happens."

They stood there, silently just taking it in. She looked away and his hand dropped to his side. "So are we going to do this or what?" He asked.

"Lets go" She replied happily.

* * *

"How many dates have you been on?" He asked.

"about 10 or so" She answer and put some slices of banana into her mouth.

It had been surprisingly, he had taken her to one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. Of course it had been shut down years ago and so he took her to the roof where he had a small table set up for them. They couldn't exactly cook anything otherwise it might get unwanted attention. Instead he made fruit salad with some kind of mystery white sauce, some powdered eggs and a dessert that she still didn't know about.

It was still the middle of the day so it wasn't like the sun was setting or anything to make it really romantic, but she didn't see this the same way he did.

"What about you" She asked.

"Like 30, I'm not a dating kind of guy." He explained as a light bulb went off in his mind and he smirked.

She smiled and watched him as he pulled two glasses and a bottle of wine from the basket where the food had originally came from.

"You ever had wine before?" He asked and began to pour some into the glasses.

"A few times," She answered.

"Like it?"

She shrugged. "My mom was the only one whoever gave it to me, I haven't had any since."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to have any if you don't want"

Audrey relaxed a bit as she took the glass from his hand with a smile. "I'm a big girl, thanks." The wine was sweet, something that she was sure that wine wasn't suppose to taste like. It was suppose to have a kind of sour taste to it like grape juice but it didn't, it seemed kind of weird.

"I knew you weren't exactly of the drinking age so the wine is sweeter then usual."

She stuck her tongue out, "I knew that. Got anything else planned for tonight?" She asked.

"Well, we can eat dessert on the way. Your place or mine?"

"Mine" She answered and drank the rest of the wine like a shot.

"You're suppose to take your time with wine, its not a shot or anything like that."

"I know but thats no fun" She said and stood up.

He smirked and got up to slyly take the glass from her hand. She frowned, "Hey."

"I'm just filling it back up," He replied and did as he said before tucking the plates and everything back into the basket.

"Cool" She replied. "Back to my place?"

"Yeah, back to your place."

* * *

They drove back. He knew a back way through an old train tunnel that was faster then her roads in and out of town. Not like she minded being alone with him any longer...

"Come on" he said with a smirk and opened the door for her.

She watched as he was able to turn the stereo on, then with the side of his finger he found a radio station. He turned with a gentle smile as he held a hand out.

"I don't dance" She replied with a smile of her own.

He step forward and took her hand to pull her to him, then took her other hand in his and slowly began to guild her. She looked down at her foot, making sure not to step on his.

"Look up" he ordered.

She looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Wanna know the secret to dancing?"

"Yeah"

He leaned close to whisper it into her ear; "Look at your partner's eyes. Otherwise you'll be too distracted with your feet to dance." He explained and placed a kiss on her neck.

She stopped then pulled away with a hand over the spot on her neck that he had just kissed.

The silence was different. It was her realizing what this had been while he realized that he had just made a huge mistake.

He didn't know what to do and figured that he should just leave. Even though it'd be night soon, it was pretty obvious that she didn't want him around.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"Don't be, you can stay on the couch" She said and opened the door to the basement so the dogs could come out before going upstairs. Freezing halfway she looked back at him, "It was a nice night just" she paused. "Just let me think this through before I start something."

Blue and Ichigo were already behind her and followed as she continued up stairs.

He sighed and turned off the music before crashing down on the couch. He had really messed this up.


	8. Make You Smile

**Sorry for taking so long, I got a boyfriend and I've been slacking off a bit with my fanfics...innocent anyways, heres the next chapter, i'm sorry its short and stuff but the next chapter will be longer and better. We haven't even gotten to the good part of the story so i'll try and post more. Please keep reviewing, i would've forgotten to update this if i didn't get an email saying that i got a review for this story from the Uchiha guy. anyways, enjoy**

* * *

"Pass the dogs" The young boy said as he pointed to the mini hot dogs. His blond hair was neatly cut as if he had just gotten back from the barber.

"No way, theres only two more" His older brother said taking the plate with the mini hot dogs. His messy black hair stuck up with red and blue mixed in for color.

"I'm younger, I need more to grow" He argued, standing up to take the plate.

"Unless you want to grow out more then you should then let your big bro have 'em" He argued for his own side.

Then the dogs disappeared as Audrey placed the pair of mini hot dogs in her mouth and passed one down to the greyhound. The dog munched up the food quickly as his owners watched.

"Why did you give the dog the last one!" The two asked at the same time.

She smirked, "Can't hurt. Plus it stopped you two from arguing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He groaned, the couch wasn't exactly the softest.

"Its a fold out bed. Theres a blanket in the closest and a few pillows. If you want to watch a movie or want something to eat then feel free to." She said and walked over to him.

His eyes didn't open and he turned over with his back up.

She leaned against the couch. "Listen, I thought about it and I understand why you did it. Its fair, ya know. We've been alone for a while and its not like neither of us are going to find anyone else anytime soon..."

"What are you saying" He asked and turned over, this time with his eyes open and his eye brows together.

"I'm saying that you're human and I'm human" She explained and jumped over the back of it to sit on his stomach.

He raised an eye brow, "You thought about this?"

She nodded.

He hadn't exactly seen what she was wearing since that would've made a difference. It as a pair of gray shorts that lived up to their name and were extremely short. The black bra was tight while the black tank was loose. When she leaned on him, to look him in the eye, he could see down her bra and see exactly what she wanted him to see.

She kissed him on the lips, being careful but still passionate. He lightly pulled away then held her body to his as he rolled both of them over to continue.

He started kissing her back, when his lips left hers she was still in a state as his lips went down her neck then to her chest, gently sucking. His hand traveled to her back and unhooked the bra before removing it then tossing it on the ground without care.

"This isn't very fair" She said and pulled at his shirt before beginning to unbutton it as he continued to kiss her. It took her a bit longer then it had taken him to get undressed.


	9. Here Without You

**Sorry for taking so long...Again...sighs The worse part is that I actually had most of this written and this is the last bit that I wrote back in January. The best part is that I'm suppose to write like 7000 words per week for this thing with a friend and the whole original draft is roughly 12000. So I should be able to get a chapter or two out this week. I hope everyone's life is going good, everyone needs love in their life, even when zombie-vampires are after you. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The school bell rang as the students packed up their bags in recorded time to left the classroom. "Don't forget! Pages 330 to 339, take notes for the quiz on Friday!" The young teacher tried to remind her students.

The second to last student, Audrey walked out the classroom with a book open in her hand as she read.

She never saw it coming when her boyfriend ran up to her from behind.

"Hold up" He said and grabbed her wrist before pulling her to him. Her blue tipped blond hair trailed behind with her messenger bag. He pressed her body against the locker and kissed her passionately on the lips, his hand slide up her shirt as she dropped her book and leaned closer to him. She was immedity pulled into it, gripping his shirt sleeve as he continued to massage her tongue with his own.

A few students watched and looked, one or two whispered while a group talked loudly about him keeping his pants on.

He ignored them like usual.

She was nervous like usual.

"Kissing should be saved for after school" A teacher said as he walked past them.

They pulled away that second, his hand went to his jean pockets as she stumbled to get her mouth to produce some words.

"Yes sir" He said and leaned down to get her book.

That was when he noticed the blush across her face and kissed her forehead. "Don't think so much about it. Kissing is nothing but a way of showing how you feel about the other person, he's already been there and done that." He smiled, "Just behind a garage can instead."

That really didn't stop the blush and caused a bit of giggle from her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Audrey woke up to someone kissing her. She was still in a sleep state when his lips traveled lower, licking the inside of her belly button before traveling lower he heard a light moan. Jess smirked and kissed her again.

"I was sleeping" She said and snuggled into the thick covers that had been grabbed during the night.

"And?" He asked, watching her with a small smirk.

"I was cold" She said before a pair of arms were wrapped around her. "I meant my feet were cold" She said with her own smirk.

"Sorry, nothing I can do about that" He replied.

"You and your big feet" Her eyes were still closed as she spoke. Him on the other hand had been fully awake to enjoy this morning even though he hadn't been the first asleep.

He smirked, "Well you know what they say about big feet..."

"Big shoes?" She said with a smile and looked at him with half open eyes.

He chuckled, "Yes, big feet, big shoes."

"Really?" She asked and rolled over him before getting up.

He made a buzzer sound and got up to pull her into a hug followed by a few kisses on the neck. "You're wrong."

"I know" She replied stopping him only to kiss him on the lips.

She rested her head against his chest, the warmth of his body against her own. He kissed her head and she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Can I go take a shower now?" She asked him.

He let go, allowing a hand down her side as she walked ahead. "If I can join you."

"I'm not stopping you." She said with a smile before picking up her clothes and going up stairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So maybe you should move in" She said as she ate some of her cereal. It was made with powdered milk and cereal that was close to going bad. Powdered milk wasn't the same, it definitely took some getting use to. By the look on her face, two years weren't enough.

He sat across from her, a bit surprised by it before continuing to eat. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean. I don't think that I could just be without someone after" She looked at him then looked down. "You know," She finished.

He had trouble hiding his chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing," He said innocently and looked off at the wall. It wasn't all that exciting. There were several pictures on the wall, most were tapped as only one was actually covered with glass and hung up. It was an old picture of a young man standing quite proudly in front of his small farm house. The other pictures seemed to be of thanksgivings and large gatherings in the dinning room.

The dogs sat nearby as they eat their own breakfast. Balto, Blue and Ichigo were wagging their tails due to an actual conversation at the table instead of the usual quietness and the tv playing an old movie.

Audrey was wearing a loose white tank top with red vest over and a thin black skirt while her dark blond hair was braided down her back.

Jess on the other hand had on a tight green shirt with tan cargo pants that were her brother's while his hair was messy and stuck up oddly, naturally.

"I should have found you a better shirt, that one's too tight." She said without glancing at him once.

He faintly smiled before digging into his own breakfast "You should have worn a tighter shirt, they're easier to move in."

"Good thing to know but they're harder to work with." She explained and got up to put the bowl in the kitchen.

He took his time finishing his own and followed to find her washing out the bowl then cleaning it. He stood behind her as he took the bowl in her hand and began washing it with the washcloth.

Her hand was softly shaking and he noticed. When the bowl was set down he took her hands in his then held them up to kiss them. "Your hands are rough, you should have taken better care of them." He nearly whispered.

"What? I was also living alone with a bunch of dogs. I had some work to do and it never hurt to have tough hands."

"I could tell from last night that you've been working out a lot."

She looked back at him, "Of course. Its needed for all the work it'll take on the house. The heavy storms last summer blew some of the roof off. It took a lot of work."

"What about your brother? Wasn't he doing some of the work?"

"He did some work on the house but he left before the storms so I was kind of stuck doing it myself..." She explained and opened his hand to run her fingertips over the lines.

"What have you done since he left?"

"Well he had built part of a barn nearby and I finished that along with some planting in the back. Then I did some of the fence and a bit of drywalling, electric and some other minor things."

"Thats some real work, I tried some drywall but it didn't exactly work in the end..." He said with a weak smile.

She leaned back against the sink, creating a few inches of unwanted space. "Nice, its called directions."

"They were really bad directions."

"Obviously" She said with her own smirk before holding his hand to her chest. He could feel her heart beat...It was slower then his as she remained calmer while his heart was beating much faster and slowly picking up.


End file.
